Service Pokemon
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: A Pinterest!Fic: I saw this epic picture where there were pokemon being used as service pokemon, rather than as a 'tool'(not that I think that) for battle. I thought it was a amazing, cause I've never thought of that, and wrote a story. PokemonPOV, Multiple Pokemon Used


**Me and my Susan**

 **Summary: A Pinterest!Fic: I saw this epic picture where there were pokemon being used as service pokemon, rather than as a 'tool'(not that I think that) for battle. I thought it was a amazing, cause I've never thought of that, and wrote a story. PokemonPOV**

 **AN: HEY! I love Pinterest, and I also love to get 'themes' from the pictures. I happen to come across a picture, while looking through 'Pikachu and Red' that was called Service Pokemon and it showed pictures of service pokemon! Mind. Blown. I just loved it and wanted to use it immediately. Please, feel free to use the idea/theme too! I want to see more of pokemon being used for good and companionship other than battle!**

 **AN2: I might even start a drabble story with other pokemon and SpecialNeeds kids or services in general. Please, if you know of any disorder or disability you would like seen, give to me, and the idea you have for a pokemon companion! Thank you!**

 **I OWN NOTHING, and this is my first 1st POV fic in forever, tell me how I did.**

 **~?~?~?~**

I supposed my earliest memory was of my mother, with her large, blue eyes. and her warm, flaming mane. My mother was an Infernape, retired from her original work and sent to the farm to be a breeder. I was one of three eggs she gave, her second troop of children. I remember hatching, and looking up into her eyes, and to see her smile, and thought, all was right in the world that I had been born into.

All was good in the world. I had a brother, and a sister, and I was happy, but change came quickly. I was introduced to what mother called 'humans'. She said that they were the leaders of this world, and that they could become good, or bad. The humans we were with were the good kind, using their powers to help others, just as I would one day.

They called me Tiffy. Mother said it was a little feminine for a 'boy' Chimchar, but I thought it was perfect. I smile the brightest when I hear my name. Tiffy.

"Tiffy, which shape is a circle?"

Curiously, I pointed to the round shape, looking up for approval or dismissal.

I was, what they called, four months old, when myself, my sister, and other young pokemon were picked and brought to a brightly colored room, one by one. Mother told us that we were being 'tested' and if we 'passed' we would move on to a new home.

I didn't want to pass at first. I was scared of leaving mother, and my new human friends, but mother reassure me. She told me that leaving the farm wasn't bad, but good, for it meant that I would go on to great things. I didn't know what she meant back then, I'm just glad today, that I followed her advice.

"Alright Tiffy, flip the yellow switch."

"Chim," I nodded, and hopped to the wall, flipping the switch in the middle of the blue and red switches. A yellow light turned on.

"Good!" The caretaker beamed, and offered a red pokeblock.

"Chimchar!" I beamed and returned to her, taking the spicy treat.

A second caretaker walked over and I listened with half an ear as I ate. "Tiffy is doing really well," he said, and they smiled at me proudly.

"Chim chim," I hopped over, begging for a petting.

The female human complied, rubbing my ears, "Few more months," she said, "Tiffy might just make it into the school."

Three months passed quickly, and just after my first birthday, I had to say goodbye. It was tearful, and everyone was sad, everyone but mother. When I asked mother why she wasn't crying like everyone else, she told me of how proud she was. She told me that soon, I would be doing more good for someone in the world that I ever would at the farm. And so I left.

The 'academy', as an Arcanine called it, was an interesting place. I received a green vest, which said "Do Not Disturb, Pokemon at Work". I learned more of what I learned at the farm, but also how to fight, and how to play with smaller humans. A Riolu called them 'children' and said that they would become our lives. I wasn't sure what that meant though…

What I was sure about, however, was that I liked my new caretaker. A man, named Archie, who was always with me. He taught me to understand his language better, usually more actions, like how to fill a glass of water and bring it to him, and how to find exits in case of an emergency, and even more complex things. He taught me how to battle; usually defending a doll from some of the older students. Something amazing happened during those times.

I was dancing, praising myself for my good work when I began to flow, and feel an energy surge. "Tiffy!"

I changed form, I evolved. My form shifted, I grew larger, and I could walk on two legs more easily. My flame grew and became a tail, and my eyes turned blue, like my mother's. Archie said I was a Monferno, and that I could do even more. Turns out he was right; I was stronger, and could use new moves.

It was after my first year in the academy, and a few months in my new form, I was moved to a colorful room similar to the one at the farm. I met more children; many of them all at once and all very energetic and playful. It was overwhelming at first, and I had trouble ensuring I wouldn't hurt one of them, but Archie had been very happy with me afterwards. I realized that it was easier and easier to be with these children and that the award for doing good was very gratifying.

A year and a half in, the children changed. I met one who was quiet, and reserved. He wouldn't meet my eyes, or even look in my direction. I looked at Archie, and who I assumed was the boy's mother, in confusion, but Archie gave nothing away. Slowly, I inched towards the boy.

The boy struck me, and I flinched, not because it hurt, I was used to roughhousing, but it had surprised me. I took it, and another strike, much softer, before finally, the boy raised his head; he didn't look at me but he did respond. The child pet me, quite roughly, on the head, but I allowed it, before looking around.

I think by then I would consider myself a child expert so I knew that children liked to play. I usually sat down for children to read to me but I didn't think this child would speak, so instead, I found a plushie in the corner. Scampering over, I picked the larger Snorlax, with soft, faux fur, and brought it to the boy. The boy latched onto it, and began to chew on it's ear; I looked to Archie for praise, and beamed when I received a smile.

Archie grinned, and the mother smiled tearfully. "He's never responded like that," she said.

Archie smiled at her. "Tiffy's very good with children," he said, "Timothy is Tiffy's first autistic child, and this is a great response."

The mother smiled. "Thank you," she said, "But I think a more dog-like pokemon would do good for him."

Archie smiled. "I know a few recommendations," he said.

I learned a few days later that the boy, Timothy, had chosen an Arcanine, my friend, Andrew, to be his companion. It was then I learned of what I was meant to do. All my life, I was being prepared to take care of children similar to the boy I had been with. I was being trained, not to become a starter pokemon, like my brother, but to become a service pokemon.

"You'll become that one day Tiffy," Archie told me, his eyes on Andrew, who was nuzzling Timothy.

I tilted my head. "Ferno?" I asked.

Archie smiled at me. "One day a child will choose you, and you will choose a child," he said.

My training continued. I learned to balance myself perfectly on my feet, using my paws to push wheelchairs, and strollers. I learned to climb on shelves and trees safely, to retrieve items, as well as how to interpret pictures, which many children could used. I even learned from sign language; the bare basics at least; like hug, or help.

More and more children were brought to me, and each time I managed to impress Archie, and their parents with my apparent 'quick' work. I learned quickly that these meetings were actually all children who were at the academy to find companions for themselves. It was after my seventh meeting that I 'asked' Archie if I was failing these meetings. None have chosen me.

I tugged on Archie's pant leg, looking up with worried eyes. "Monferno?" I asked.

In front of us, my friend, a Lucario named Desmond, was being adopted by a blind girl, whom I had worked with two weeks beforehand. She and I had seemed to get along; we had gone outside and she had trusted me to lead her to the swings, and yet I was still here. I wasn't chosen.

Archie looked at me. "What is it?" he asked.

I pointed to the girl and Dez, hoping he'd understand. Archie smiled, and I felt a small glimmer of joy; Archie always understood me.

"You must choose as well," he said, "You're trained to help all forms of disabilities, but it isn't the disadvantage that makes the child, it's it their personality. You'll find the right one soon."

I trusted him. Training continued, and during my second year, I evolved again; becoming an Infernape, like mother. More training then, to adapt to my new form, and to control my newfound strength. New forms of training, like working with seizures androids, where my firm, yet gentle, hands came in handy.

Unlike many of my peers, I finished my training, all three years of it. I graduated with 'honors' and was named officially as a well-rounded service pokemon who could work with 'anyone'. Then it was announced; more moving.

I packed up my 'things', and said my goodbyes, a longer one to Archie, and then I was gone. I was moved to a shelter, where more of my fellow service pokemon were housed. Meetings became my life; more and more children were brought to me, and more and more left with a pokemon other than myself. I knew they weren't right for me, and that my friends were happy with their new kids, but that didn't stop what I felt. I was sad, and lonely. I wondered, would I be here for years, like the Marowak down the hall? Would all my training of been for nothing?

Then I met her.

I met my Susan.

Susan was a nine year old girl, who had been lost her leg, after stepping on a pokemon poacher's trap. She was condoned to a wheelchair, and was reserved, very similar to some of the autistic children I've met. I was the third pokemon she'd met, and I knew in an instant, just how sad she was.

When she entered the room, I had been sitting on the window sill, looking out the window. The sky was clear that day, and the sun was out, illuminating the fields of flowers nearby and warming my fur. I heard the wheelchair, before I heard them enter. I turned to look and there she was, and I knew, she was the one.

The guard looked at me. "Tiffy," he said, "This is Susan."

They never told me anything else, as usual; it was up to me to figure it out for myself. Standing, as I was trained, I shook the hand of the mother, who was walking beside Susan, and then the father's who was pushing her chair. Susan was pushed to the middle of the room, and then, as usual, the adults left, watching us through the two-way mirror.

Susan didn't look up, continuing to look at her lap. I looked around, trying to decide which item would catch her attention most. Finally, I decided on a Pikachu plushie. Slowly, I approached her, and I put it in her lap, in her line of sight.

She didn't move. I frowned, easing towards her, chirping quietly. "In, Infernape?" I asked.

She said nothing and I silently took her in, as I had learned to figure a child out. Long, brown hair; fair, pale skin. She wore a pink dress with white frill on the sleeves; I couldn't see her legs, as she had a blanket over her lap, a telltale sign of a leg injury of some kind. I looked at her arms instead, they were pale, but I could see that once upon a time, they had been tan. She hasn't been outside in some time.

I wondered, and so I took a risk, reaching out slowly. Many children didn't appreciate touch, but when I placed my hand on Susan's head, she didn't flinch, which I took as a good sign. I pet her gently, getting her used to my high body temperature, before I shifted closer.

Susan gasped in shock, her head shooting up, and her hands flying to my neck. I carried her with gentle arms, ignoring as the blanket fell away, revealing her clothed stump. I ignored as the door opened, her parents and the guard entering to stop me, and continued on my path.

I took her to the opened window, facing the outside world. This was the beginning of what would be the rest of our lives. The look in her eyes, the wonder, as she looked out at the world that had once hurt her, was inexplainable. Her parents seemed to agree as they began to cry, rushing to her and smothering her with love and affection. Susan ignored them, looking at me with big, green eyes. She smiled, and I knew, this was the one.

This was my Susan. This was the girl I had been born for, the reason I had trained so much for.

And it turns out I was right. Susan's parents, Tom and Maria, had wasted no time in scheduling me full-time for Susan. We trained for two weeks, opening up and learning to work together like a well-oiled piston. Soon, I was being adopted, and brought to their home.

In the van, listening to Susan read the Three Little Spoinks, I couldn't help but smile. I'd finally done it. I'd found my girl, and I would be with her until the end of time. I would make her life easy, and make it fun, and happy, and she would become my life. Every waking moment of my life would be spent taking care of her.

"Tiffy?" Susan asked, tilting her head.

"Infernape," I assured her, smiling happily.

I couldn't wait.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That was epic. I loved it so much. I actually saw that picture This. Morning. I liked it so much, I had to make it happen. I can't wait for people to read it, and to come up with more ideas. If you know of any stories, where there are disabled trainers and service pokemon, please share, I'd be happy to read them!**

 **Also, any ideas, please share. I might just make this a drabble story, and add on. Not just disabilities either, any ideas for any form of service pokemon, please share. PM me or review please~!**

 **Anyways, till next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
